Collars Are The Worst
by Lay-Us-Down-We're-In-Love
Summary: This is the continuation to Late Night Texts. It would be wise to read that first. Thanks for reading! [Rape/non-con included, shock collar as well]
1. Chapter 1

He snatched it up and read the message, which made his phone almost drop in his tea. Sherlock wasn't known to be clumsy, but when a text message like that makes him feel almost instantly angry, he can't help but be destructive of what he's holding. He nearly slams his phone down on the table. The phone did not lock immediately and the text message was still shown on the table. Sherlock noticed this and slid his eyes back over to the phone, gazing over the message.

iStay away from your friends. They're married, and you're mine. They don't need you. If you go near them again, I will kill them. JM /i

He made a face and pressed a button for the screen to go black and for the phone to be locked. Sherlock looked away from the phone and put his hands together, near his face. His nose pressed against his pointer fingers and he closed his eyes. All he needed to do was calm down. It wouldn't do him any good to go on a rage, destroying things, yelling. It wasn't like anyone was going to listen to him and Ms. Hudson would complain about the noise and the state of the furniture and the flat altogether.

If he truly wanted to meet with John again, he would have to use someone else's phone to text him the situation. He could use Lestrade's phone, maybe or even Molly's. But right now, his body wanted to sleep. Maybe that would be a good thing, which sounded crazy to him. For one, he wasn't tired and for two, it's not like he requires it at this moment. Sherlock was betting that he could go at least a day or two more without sleep. Unless a case happened to come up, which he wouldn't even be sleeping at all.

Today was different though. Today was the day that he could make an exception for. And the fact that he had drunk some tea and had a bit of warm soup made him sleepy. No doubt John knew it would make him sleepy. Why Sherlock didn't see that at the time, he assumed that it was because he was too busy giving John a hard time. But it still wasn't like him to miss something like that, especially as simple as that.

Though, there wasn't any use of making a fuss over it. He was going to sleep rather he liked it or not, so he might as well get comfortable. Which he did by going on the couch and stretching out. His head was propped up on a small pillow. His feet were on the edge of the couch, slightly sticking up due to the edge being a good three inches above the couch cushions.

Sherlock closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him. As he waited, he kept shifting on the couch, trying to have his arm a certain way, his leg one way, and neck in a certain position. When he was finally comfortable with his front facing the couch and his back facing the table, his phone went off. Sherlock sighed in annoyance and got up, grabbing it and going through the lock sequence for what seemed like the millionth time.

He was hoping the message was from Lestrade, getting a new case that would take him longer than three minutes. But he was wrong, and should have known he would be. It was Moriarty, which was another possibility. He read over the message quickly,

iComing over soon. I've got a present for you. JM/i

A present? Why would he bring him a present? It's not like he deserved it if he were to go along with Moriarty's game of dominance over his life. Maybe it was just because. That wouldn't make sense, though, Moriarty wouldn't do that. The term present must have been used in a sense of Moriarty liking the present more than Sherlock.

The present could be some sort of sex toy, maybe along the lines of a dildo or a butt plug. Or maybe it was something less sexual, something demeaning to Sherlock but wonderful for Moriarty. Sherlock took that idea and stuck with it, knowing that's probably what the purpose of the present was going to be.

Sherlock definitely didn't want Moriarty to be here and to speak with him, but if he wanted him to be caught, he needed him here. He knew Moriarty would know about him trying to get him caught and also knew that he might set up snipers around the buildings to get a shot at Sherlock. All Sherlock had to was get out of the way of the window or close the blinds. Closing the blinds would be the easier option, which he did as soon as he thought about it.

Sherlock knew that Moriarty would expect Sherlock to open the door for Jim. Sherlock would do this, and lock it behind him without Jim noticing it. When they would get upstairs, he would then lock the flat door and wait for Lestrade to come. He would have to call ahead of time so he picked up his phone and dialed the number as quickly as he could. When he was about to hit the call button the screen turned to his messages, showing him that he had received a message.

iDaddy's here. Open up the door. JM/i

There was a knock at the door. Looks like he couldn't call Lestrade now. He'd have to make sure Jim wouldn't be able to stop him from calling, then call, and wait for Lestrade to show while keeping a watchful eye on Jim. Sherlock went down the stairs and opened the door to see Jim with a bag in hand and smile on his face.

"Oh, your present is going to look so nice on you..." Jim said, looking at his neck.

Sherlock noticed the angle of his stare and narrowed his eyes. It wouldn't be a necklace, so it had to be a collar then. It probably was a shock collar, like you would give to a dog (Not that he agreed to that kind of thing). It was obvious Jim would like that kind of thing, but he never expected that he would be forced to be in this kind of act. Jim pushed Sherlock back with his hand. He had allowed himself to be pushed when Jim had pushed him. Jim called to Sherlock behind him while he climbed the stairs,

"You mustn't stare, darling."

Sherlock took his chance to lock the door without Jim noticing. He made quick work of it and took the stairs two at a time. Soon he was up there, with Jim on the couch like he had before when he first showed up. There wasn't any time to be subtle about locking the door, so he turned to lock it. Now he'd have to grab wire or rope from the kitchen and make sure Jim was subdued. When Sherlock turned around, Jim was right there, holding the collar in his hand. It was open, looking like a crab's claws. Jim's face was plain, almost a frown.

Jim reached up and snapped it on Sherlock, giving Sherlock no time to attack. The collar felt cold against his against his skin and he flinched slightly. Moriarty smiled again, liking the look of it on Sherlock. He had a remote in his pocket that would control the level of electricity that would flow through him for a short time of three seconds. If Jim wanted to remove it from Sherlock, there was a button for that as well, and it was at the top of the small controller. Sherlock fought the urge to try and remove it. It would only result in him in being shocked, so he just kept his arms at his sides.

If Sherlock were to get Jim now, he'd have to be obedient for the time being and find a time that Jim wasn't paying so close attention to him. There was slight bulge in Moriarty's pocket which would suggest that there would be a controller of sorts in his pocket. That's where Sherlock would have to grab it from him and get Moriarty under his control.

"Go to your room and get undressed. I want you spread eagle on that bed of yours, waiting for me." Jim said, waiting to see if Sherlock would be stupid and disobey.

Sherlock looked at him for a second, being defiant. Jim then slid his hand down his pocket, tapping the controller, giving Sherlock a chance. Jim would be fair for now, no matter how much he wanted to see Sherlock spasming from the shocks. He saw Sherlock's eyes flick to his pocket and then back to his face. Despite this, Sherlock stood there. After all, that shock would be timed like most shock collars. It would range from two to ten seconds. If he could survive that long, he would be fine.

Being electrocuted was no walk in the park, and he knew that. He has felt pain, but he really hasn't been shocked as much to rate the pain of them. At least if Jim decided to electrocute him, he'd manage to collect data. Jim sighed and tugged out the controller and pressed a button that turned on the the controller. There was a dial on it with numbers on a scale from zero to ten. The dial had a arrow on top of it which would point to the number he chose.

Jim was disappointed in Sherlock, thinking he would have done the right decision. Another part of him would say that he was happy that Sherlock was defiant, allowing Jim to see what Sherlock would look like when shocked. He turned the dial over to a two setting. The shock collar flowed the electricity into his body, making Sherlock's body shake and his muscles to tighten. His hands were balled, showing white knuckles. He let out a scream, which Jim enjoyed. Sherlock fell back against the locked door behind him and he almost slid down it if Jim wouldn't have stopped and set the controller to zero. He then shut the controller off and put it back in his pocket. Sherlock's muscles were loose again after a couple seconds and Sherlock stopped himself from sliding down the door just in time.

Sherlock was panting as he stood to his full height again. Jim smirked at him, liking the aftermath. Sherlock stood there and waited for his breath to return to normal. But Jim didn't care to give him that time,

"Go to your bedroom, Sherlock." Jim commanded.

Sherlock went to his bedroom and sat at the end of the bed. He swallowed and untucked his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt. Once finished with that, he threw his shirt to an area in his room. His belt came off next, then his pants, and then his boxers. All were thrown in the direction of where his shirt had been. There were bruise marks all over him, and not to mention the dull pain he still felt from sitting down. Sherlock pushed himself back and layed down on the bed, spreading his legs and moving his arms above his head, forming a 'v' shape. Footsteps were heard coming down the hall towards Sherlock's room. This was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

pThe steps were almost to his door before there was a knock at the door to the flat. Ms. Hudson's voice echoed through the flat, /p

p"Sherlock, are you okay?" /p

pShe most likely heard the scream, that would make anyone suspicious. Ms Hudson waited for the answer, putting her ear to the door to hear better. Her hand was on the door knob, jiggling it a little. When she found it was locked, she knocked louder and increased her volume, /p

p"Sherlock, are you okay?!"/p

pMoriarty scowled and quickly made his way to Sherlock, who was just waiting for him. A smirk showed on his face, loving Ms Hudson more than ever at the moment. Moriarty walked over to him and nearly yelled at him to answer her. Jim was not amused and had no time for this old lady to be pestering him. The fact that Sherlock thought he could win this round made his blood boil. No, that wouldn't do. Total and utter control need to be initiated if he were to ever get far with his pet. Then again, it was sort of a turn on to see his pet be so naughty. /p

pSherlock rolled his eyes at Moriarty's command and kept silent, his smirk now gone, but the playful glint in his eye was still there. Moriarty grabbed the controller again twiddling it between his fingers just above Sherlock's face. Sherlock's expression completely changed, showing annoyance through a scowl. If Moriarty would even dare shock him and risk him making noise again, then he was truly stupid. Jim knew that he couldn't risk shocking him again, but what's life without a little risk? /p

pHe turned on the remote and bumped up the setting to a three. Sherlock's muscles almost immediately clenched up and felt the scream roar through his vocal cords. But he didn't hear anything, just the ruffling of sheets as Moriarty got on top of him. Jim's hand was clamped over Sherlock's mouth. Jim got very close to his face and whispered, /p

p"Answer iher./i" /p

pJim lowered the setting back down to zero and turned the controller off, shoving it back in his pocket. Jim moved his hand from Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock was panting and his head moved to the side, but he shouted a response to Ms. Hudson, /p

p"Experiment, Ms. Hudson. I'm fine." /p

pThough it wasn't that loud, the voice still carried to Ms. Hudson who put her hands on her hips, /p

p"You could have said something sooner!" /p

pHer footsteps echoed down the stairs and a door opened and closed. Moriarty smiled again, his face not so serious. Sherlock wasn't looking at him at the time, his head was still to the side while he was beginning to catch his breath. Jim's hand snaked it's way up to Sherlock jaw and moved his head towards Jim. His hand slipped down a little, grabbing his neck. He slowly compressed his hand, making Sherlock choke. /p

pJim's hand was just above the shock collar. The shock collar wasn't very high on his neck. It's right at the bottom of his neck, leaving him enough room to be comfortably right in the middle of his neck. /p

p"Asphyxiation always interested me. The way the subject tries to speak, but can't. And most importantly, the not breathing part. Your eyes open in surprise and your mouth keeps moving, forming words or gasping for air. But you still can't get that essential air. Oh, and the handsome marks you leave behind after the subject is dead. Those are one of the best kind of marks..." /p

pHe licked his lips and continued, "But I'm not in the mood for killing you. At first I thought that would be the best idea to move you out of the way. That plan was blown utterly a part with you not dying like you were supposed to. So then I thought, 'What would Sherlock do if he were to be totally and utterly imine/i.' That's the million dollar question, isn't Sherly?" /p

pSherlock almost passed out before finally getting his breath back. Moriarty's hand still lingered, though. His fingers gently touched his neck. His neck had slight bruising, not as dark as Moriarty had liked. But he liked the look anyway. He reveled in Sherlock's gasps for air and the way he flinched at his touches to his neck. The thing that surprised him the most though, was the way Sherlock hadn't retaliated and moved his arms to get Jim off of him. The lesson was sinking in. i'And only after two shocks.../iHe thought. Jim would have expected at least five. Either way, it was still greatly satisfying to see some compliance that wasn't forced after a punishment. Not that he didn't enjoy punishing Sherlock, but pets need to have some sort of love or pleasure. /p

pIt would all be easier if Sherlock just gave in. Jim could see it in his eyes, the way he looks at him. He says he doesn't want it, that he doesn't need it. If he didn't need it, then he would have called the police. Or at least attempted to anyway. No, Sherlock kept everything to himself (Besides telling John) and wouldn't tell anyone of this. Jim knew that meant one of two things. Sherlock was not sure he wanted this kind of lifestyle, the way someone could control him. Or Sherlock simply was ready for the intoxicating, exciting, exotic adventure both of them would go on but would put up a protest only to be punished. /p

pHe loved when they liked it rough. It only made it more fun that way. Both of them would enjoy it, instead of one-sided enjoyment. Moriarty could deal with a one-sided enjoyment only for a while before he got bored of the squirming mess below him, begging for him to slower and more gentle. Every time he'd reply with a no, that they were to deal with it. That gets tiring after the first five times of saying that same phrase. /p

pSherlock had felt his cock twitch when he saw Moriarty lick his lips and lean down to start licking at the new bruises that were forming. He could tell Moriarty adored his bruises, or bruises to be general. There was no doubt that Moriarty also enjoyed the scratches that riddled Sherlock's skin. Jim finished licking and moved himself lower and lower until he finally reached Sherlock's cock. Jim stared it for moment, loving every inch of it. How it was throbbing, how it was already hard just from asphyxiation and kisses to the neck. /p

pJim put a small kiss to the head and then proceeded to swallow him whole. Usually Jim wasn't the one doing the blowjobs and he was on the receiving end, but a cock like Sherlock's was too delicious to ignore. Sherlock made a sound somewhere between a moan and surprise. Jim would have laughed if he weren't busy sucking Sherlock off. His tongue went along the underside, almost getting to the balls which he was groping and playing with. /p

pSherlock's hips bucked up into Jim's mouth earning him a swat to Sherlock's right hip. No, he couldn't do that. He wanted him still and making sounds of absolute pleasure. His tongue was exploring all over, looking for spots that made Sherlock sputter on words that he wanted to say and places where he would simply just groan or places where he was silent but panting. /p

pSherlock could feel everything, the heat in his face, the sensations going through his nerves, and the feeling of Jim's suit rubbing against his legs. Jim swiped his tongue across his balls to the underside of his cock and to the head. That made Sherlock react big time, yelling out profanity. After that, he popped off of Sherlock and began to take off his clothes. /p

pSherlock made the most precious whine, almost throwing Moriarty to continue. But he didn't want his pet to come yet, he'd make him wait. His suit jacket, shirt, and pants were off and all that remained were his boxers which he quickly got rid of. Jim climbed up Sherlock stopping right in between his legs. His hands held Sherlock's hips and Sherlock immediately knew what was going to happen. The lube that Jim had brought waited on the bed to be used. He picked it up and coated his cock with it. /p

pThere was no time to waste with condoms, Sherlock was going to ever have one partner and that was him. Plus, both of them were clean. Sherlock, 'The Virigin,' which was a fairly obvious flag right there. And Jim, well, he had had his little flings here in there, even almost had a long-term with a sub he had picked. He doubted he had any diseases but he still went to check anyway. It was yesterday he had done that, and got the results that showed up clean. /p

pJim would normally warm Sherlock up with finger fucking for a while, but seeing how he had just sucked him off, he knew orgasm wouldn't wait no matter what Jim said. That was a minor problem they would fix earlier on, when he had time to just train him. Moriarty stuck his dick near Sherlock's hole, making Sherlock squirm and try to push down. Moriarty held him straight, though. There was always time to tease. /p

pAfter a full minute of Jim pushing in only a little and moving back out, Sherlock made a grunt of annoyance and yelled,/p

p"iJesus/i, will you just-" /p

pJim thrust into him, leaving Sherlock's words in his throat. Jim immediately started a pace. It was slow and deliberate which made Sherlock almost want to yell again. Instead, Sherlock wrapped his legs around Moriarty. He tried to push slightly, but Moriarty only pulled back./p

pMoriarty kept the pace until Sherlock finally took what he got. It took him two minutes to do so. His moans were small but when Moriarty suddenly turned up the pace and roughness his moans grew louder and almost screamed. Jim had found his prostate which he was pounding into mercilessly. Sherlock felt the sting and the pleasure of it all. Both were getting him so close so quickly, despite him wanting to be pounded into more. /p

pBoth were panting and it was like a rhythm. One pant from Sherlock followed by Moriarty, and so on and so forth. Neither of them noticed, both were too caught up in it all. Jim panted out quickly, /p

p"Daddy's ready, and you better come with me." /p

pSherlock moaned his response, and after a couple more thrusts, both came with shouts of each other's names and the moans that followed. Sherlock's come landed on his stomach, pooling there. Jim's come was embedded in Sherlock sloshing around with some of the lube that was left in him as Jim pulled out. When Jim pulled out, some it went on the bed sheets. Sherlock unwrapped his legs and let them lay straight. /p

pJim let go of Sherlock's hips and laid down next to him on his side. Jim put his finger in Sherlock's come that had pooled on his stomach. He wrote his first and last name on it. His finger made Sherlock melt into the touch. It felt nice, despite the warm liquid on his stomach. After Jim was done writing his name it was absolutely coated with it, leaving him no choice to lick it off. Moriarty stuck his finger into his mouth and made a sucking noise, just get Sherlock to react. Sherlock was staring at him, his eyes interested. /p

pMoriarty loved his pet's energy, but for now, he'd prefer to take a break. After all, if he were to perform at his best, he'd have to make sure he was rested. Jim got up from the bed and left to the bathroom. He found a towel there and returned. He cleaned Sherlock and himself off as well and got the come out of Sherlock. When Jim brings his butt plug, he'll make sure that every drop of that come stays inside Sherlock. Moriarty chucked the towel to the floor and went back to his position he was before. Sherlock hadn't moved much, his legs were still spread slightly but his hands were folded over his chest. /p

pJim sighed and kissed Sherlock's cheek which made Sherlock move closer to Moriarty. If Sherlock had to admit one thing it would be that he was getting used to this. At first it was shock to him, something he didn't want, but the more he thought about and the more he thought about the sex and the aftersex activities excited him. But that wouldn't mean he'd be in Jim's utter control. He knew Jim wanted him to stop working cases that meddled with Jim's plans, but he would keep at it. Sherlock needed them to stay sane. Well, sane-ish./p


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up naked, spread out, and with a note on his chest. He must have managed to doze off after a couple minutes of what you could call cuddling. Sherlock began to sit up but he felt something start sliding down his chest. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a small notepad. There was a message for him. The words read,

i I won't be able to see you until Wednesday, dear. But when I do come, this time I have an even bigger treat for you! Jim Moriarty xxx./i

Sherlock threw the notepad on the ground and rolled his eyes. The x's weren't at all necessary and he found them annoying. The thing that was on his mind though, was the supposed treat. If this treat was anything like his shock collar, he would not want any part of it. Though, some part of him still was excited about the treat, that it would somehow benefit him in anyway.

He shifted himself into a sitting position on the bed and stood up. He stretched, raising his arms in the air and going on his tiptoes for a few seconds. Once done with that, he grabbed the clothes he had been wearing before and put the clothing on. His phone had been neglected on the living room table where he had been previously fuming about what Jim had said.

Sherlock still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said, but let it slide past him merely because he really didn't have time to talk about it. But the next time Jim saw him, he'd make sure to confront him about it. Even if his words were considered "naughty" he'd risk the shock. Sherlock needed to lay down the law with that one, that he would stick by his friends no matter what.

It has been a grueling two days, there were no cases, there wasn't anything interesting to experiment on, and nothing even iworth/i his time on TV. Really, you'd think there would be more activity. But no, Sherlock was forced to sit around all day, sending off texts John's way. Some of them were unanswered while the others were answered in a rude fashion. Though, he didn't mind. It always brought a smile to his face when John said such things.

When Sherlock kept pestering Lestrade for cases, he was almost thrown in jail for the day. He really wouldn't mind, but he had to check if any real cases would show up on his phone through text or through his email. The possible cases he did get were either boring or he solved it within seconds. That didn't stop him from emailing and texting them back for the ones he solved quickly.

Though, going out in public was hard. With the shock collar, he had to hide it. The scarf was great in almost all situations. It wasn't that cold for a scarf, but honestly, he'd wear the thing in summer. He couldn't let anyone see it, he'd get hell for it.

But now, Sherlock situated himself in the kitchen where he had been looking over the destruction of the last experiment that he neglected to clean up a week ago. It was interesting to see all the different colors such as green, purple, and yellow. He'd probably clean it up before Ms. Hudson would come in here again. She would probably clean it so he wouldn't do. Maybe it was a good idea to leave it there for her to see.

His phone went off for the billionth time these past days. He really needed to quiet the thing. Sherlock grabbed his phone and looked over the message,

i Guess who's at your door? JM /i

Sherlock's expression changed, smiling slightly. This was just the thing he needed now.

i I don't guess. SH /i

He went down the stairs and opened the door, seeing Moriarty. He had another bag with him again. The bag was bigger than the last bag holding the shock collar. He also did say a bigger treat. He doubted it would be a treat per se. Maybe a treat for Jim. Jim was rocking on the balls of his feet, smiling at Sherlock staring down at the bag.

"We'll get to this, don't worry. Maybe if you'll let me in..."

Sherlock moved aside, watching Jim climb up the stairs as he closed the door. He went up them with Jim at the last step upstairs. Jim stopped and turned to Sherlock. He smile was winding up on his lips. He kissed Sherlock when Sherlock was close enough. Sherlock closed his eyes, leaning in slightly. Jim grabbed Sherlock by his hips and moved him closer. Sherlock fell into him, his feet got caught on the last step. Jim moved away, but still at least an inch a part from him.

"I've missed that, sweetiheart./i"


	4. Chapter 4

Jim crashed into Sherlock's lips again, much to Sherlock's delight. Sex would be just the thing he needed with nothing to do. He was even close to annoying John again and running completely over John's sympathy for Sherlock's misfortune if Jim hadn't showed up. Sherlock really didn't consider it a misfortune now, more of something to do, something to be interested in. He still found it strange though, how he could simply just love someone who was his enemy and came into his home and raped him.

Maybe Sherlock had a secret desire to be controlled, or maybe he was secretly in love with Jim this whole time. He'd find out later of course, but now definitely wasn't the time. He needed his legs to work, because Jim was pulling him by the shirt into the flat. With his head elsewhere, he couldn't walk properly, which made him face plant into Jim's chest. Jim chuckled, his chest moving up and down. Sherlock felt the vibrations from his throat as he spoke,

"You need your head, silly."

It seemed like Jim knew exactly what Sherlock's thoughts are and how he would need all his concentration to actually move with him. Sherlock looked down at his own feet and tried to steady himself. Jim hauled him over to the couch, where he dumped Sherlock. Once Sherlock's legs were together, Jim sat on his lap and grabbed the bag he still held tight in his hand. Sherlock tried to crane his neck to see what was inside but Jim pushed his head back, moving his finger side to side, telling him no.

Jim grabbed one item from the bag. Sherlock looked at it for a second. It was a dark blue and it had sort of a pointed shape to it. It seemed to stand on a small platform. All of it was made of plastic. It also was somewhat wide at the center of the pointed object. Moriarty waited for Sherlock to realize what it was, which took Sherlock at least thirty seconds. Not his best time, but Moriarty was happy he realized what it was and/or what it was used for.

"Why would you buy me this if you already gave me gift only two days before? Surely you know that a pet can't be given a treat everytime he does something good." A smile quirked up on his lips. He knew Jim viewed him as his pet and if he truly were to accept this situation then he would play along with the pet and owner kink.

Jim chuckled, "Every pet needs his toys. It would be easier for both of us to acquire them now rather than later. Hold that, would you?"

Jim handed him his dark blue butt plug, which Sherlock took. He was curious as to how it would feel and if it would cause him any major pain. Jim rustled around in the bag and grabbed the last present. It was dildo. He pulled it out and let Sherlock look at it and grab it. Jim could tell Sherlock was curious. Why would he need one if he had Jim? One simple answer. If Jim were tired or not around for a while Sherlock could always use that to get himself off. Sherlock put both things on the couch cushion next to him.

"Will be using these things today?"

Jim chuckled again, "You must have been so bored, Sherly, without me here...No case, no John to talk to..."

Sherlock didn't answer, his eyes were focused on Moriarty's brown ones, drinking in the color. He never really paid attention to his eyes, if he had to confess it would be his mouth. The way he pronounced words, the way his lips would move, he really did enjoy that. Before, though, he never would have given it extra thought, it would be for the moment and that would be all. But now that Sherlock was owned by him, he'd be able to stare all he wanted to.

Jim's mouth curled up into a smile, his head tilted to the side. He enjoyed Sherlock's sudden interest in his eyes, his lips. It was cute, really. Usually in relationships like this, Jim would have complete control, there wouldn't be any meaningful kissing, just rough little ones that ended in hickey's. There would just be rough sex and punishment for out of line pets. But something in him to do both meaningful kissing, hickey-kissing, fucking, and making love and punishment.

Boy, would his previous pets be appalled. Hell, even Jim was surprised at his thoughts. He even thought of cuddling with Sherlock, taking his scent in and snuggling into him. That was weird, and he would never admit that he would want to i_cuddle._/i The word just annoyed him. Cuddle. What a stupid word. But no matter, he still wanted to do it. He could tell Sherlock was thinking about the same things, the soft kisses, the icuddling./i They weren't normal people by far, and they weren't going to have a normal relationship, that's for sure, but both of them silently agreed that some softness would be shown toward each other.

Jim went to kiss Sherlock's mouth again. It was, at first, soft and loving but Jim pushed into Sherlock's lips after a while. Sherlock was slammed back against the couch, causing him to let out a moan. Jim wrapped his arms around Sherlock neck, his arms snaking behind Sherlock's neck. Sherlock had to move his head forward to allow Jim to that, which he did with speed. When he laid back he felt the heat coming from Jim's skin. It felt nice and he relaxed into it.

Jim demanded entrance into his mouth with his tongue. Sherlock opened his mouth slightly, allowing him entrance. Jim hungrily moved his tongue around, exploring every inch. After doing an inspection of his mouth, he moved to play along with Sherlock's tongue. They fought against each other for a second, but Jim pulled away. Sherlock whined with impatience, furious that he had pulled away. Moriarty was panting, he needed air. Sherlock hardly paid attention to his own need to breathe and held an annoyed expression on his face.

"More," Sherlock demanded.

"Oooh, someone's just asking to be shocked..." Jim smirked.

Sherlock scowled but said nothing. If Jim really wanted to be on top of him while he did that, then let him. Jim kissed his cheek, trying to make his pet more lively,

"Really, Sherlock, if you don't lighten up I just might have to shock you."

"It's not that easy to become happy again when you pull away from a kiss like that."

"Honey, please, when I have you arse up on the bed you won't be complaining then."

That shut him up. He'd give anything for that right now. Jim got off him,

"Grab the dildo and the butt plug and get to your room. Now."

Sherlock got himself up from the couch and grabbed the two items. He followed Moriarty into the bedroom. Jim turned and locked Sherlock's bedroom door. When he turned back to face Sherlock, Sherlock was already half naked. His chest, which still held a big scar on the front of his chest from the riding crop, was bare along with his feet. He wiggled his toes a little to stretch them out. Jim began to undress himself. Soon, both were completely nude.

Jim moved towards Sherlock. Sherlock started to move himself back on the bed to get his head placed on the pillow. On his way backwards, he moved the butt plug and the dildo on the bedstand. Jim was on top of him now. His face moved closer and closer until his lips were nearly touching Sherlock's. Sherlock pupils were blown, you could barely see the color. Jim's was the same way, his brown almost looking like a black. Jim smiled and whispered to him,

"I'll make sure that mind of yours is completely clear."


End file.
